fopt_x_torwbyfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Lion Pirates
flag of the Golden Lion Pirates.]] The Golden Lion Pirates (金獅子海賊団, Kinjishi Kaizokudan) is a group that appears in the Fairy One Piece Tail series. It was a pirate crew led by Shiki the Golden Lion. ".''" :—About the Golden Lion Pirates. Jolly Roger Crew Members Main * Shiki * Dr. Indigo * Scarlet * Nami (Formerly) Mutated Animal Army Allies * Kitajima * Amigo Pirates ** Largo Gallery Crew Strength Little is known about the strength of the Golden Lion Pirates, but they managed to terrorize the entire sea with their largest fleet twenty-five years ago, and managed to gain an upper hand against the Roger Pirates. Roughly half the fleet was lost during the Battle in Edd War. The captain, Shiki, was one of the most infamous pirates of all times, being the first person to ever escape Impel Down, and match against powerful figures such as Roger, Whitebeard, Navy Vice Admiral Garp and Admiral Sengoku. Over the last twenty years, the crew spent much of their time creating an enormous army of mutant animals, greatly gaining in military power, as well as still having over fifty divisions in the crew. They are too, one of the few pirate´s crew from Roger´s time that continue to be active to this day, even though more than two decades has passed since then. But even with all this power on their side, they were finally and completely defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu. Ship :''Main article: Island Ship In the beginning segments of "Strong World", Shiki is revealed to have converted a small island into his personal flagship with the "Float-Float Fruit's" powers. Because of this, apart from serving as the crew's captain, Shiki also acts as their helmsman and as such, any change in course of trajectory that must occur first has to be relayed by the crew to Shiki to conduct the change of direction. History Edd War and Shiki's Seclusion Twenty-three years prior the story's beginning, the Golden Lion Pirates were the biggest pirate fleet in the seas. When Shiki confronted Roger D. Gol in the New World, wishing to ask him to join the Golden Lion due to finding an Ancient Weapon, hoping to rule the world together, Roger refused, leading to the Battle in Edd War. Though the Golden Lion Pirates were gaining the upper hand, a storm suddenly struck, wiping out half of Shiki's fleet, and allowing the Roger Pirates to escape. Three years after the war, after Shiki was imprisoned in Impel Down for attacking Navyford, the Golden Lion Pirates kept a low profile, until their captain escaped. Shiki attempted to ask Whitebeard to join him, to which he once again got rejected. Shiki then retreated to Merveille in the Grand Line Region, having Dr. Indigo create a massive army of monstrous animals to help dominate the world. Synopsis Inviting the Amigo Pirates Twenty years since Indigo started creating the monstrous army, one of them, Boss, escaped, and as such, Shiki made an offer with the captain of the Amigo Pirates: if Largo can recapture Boss, he would be invited to become the commander of the Golden Lion Pirates' 51st division. Ultimately, Largo was defeated by Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel, and the entire Amigo Pirates were arrested at Little East Blue. Shiki, not knowing that Luffy was the one who defeated Largo, merely stated that this one setback would not upset his ultimate plan. Clash with the Straw Hat Pirates See also External Links * Golden Lion Pirates One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * Ironically, the captain, Shiki, gained the steering wheel in his skull after he made his Jolly Roger, which consisted of a skull with a mane of golden hair, and instead of cross bones, it had a ship's steering wheel. References Site Navigation * ... Category:Golden Lion Pirates